


Entwine

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [5]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Established-relationship. Jin’s scrambled thoughts on Hwoarang.
Relationships: Hwoarang/Kazama Jin (Tekken)
Series: Hwoarang/Jin ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Entwine

Hwoarang’s skin and very breath are salty-scented – he’s essentially a sea creature. Jin practices daily, for swimming tires so very well while draining the tension from one’s shoulders, and he is quite fast, really, but Hwoarang simply seems to have such a great time in the water that he doesn’t even care to compete. It is a remarkable first and Jin cannot say he minds at all, not when sunlight makes Hwoarang’s neck glossy and the hair on his arms and legs stands on an end for an instant as he leaves the water. He also loves running; nothing indoors though – to direct quote, what’s the point in wasting time in fucking machines when there’s a world out there? – he goes for parks and quiet city areas. He has yet to take Jin sailing, as he promised.  
  
Hwoarang smirks and smiles and laughs and jokes more often than Jin can wrap his mind around. He secretly believes the corners of his mouth might be softening and it isn’t befitting of the heavy eyebrows that run in the family, but thankfully Jin doesn’t mind wrecking the tidbits of Mishima in himself. Besides, Hwoarang’s remarks are frequently cocky and sometimes downright lewd, but the line of Jin’s shoulders isn’t as stiff as it used to be and maybe that is a good thing.  
  
Hwoarang has an unhealthy obsession with terminating hair roots that aren’t flaming red. He is a mediocre kendo practitioner and such a pouty, resigned loser that Jin takes the teaching sessions to heart.  
  
Hwoarang acts as though he has all the answers. He appears incapable of producing any manner of verbal apology or assimilating the word ‘no’. His unyielding pride tends to get him in trouble more often than not, but Jin can respect that. Hwoarang does not ask for mercy and he bruises easily; still, watching him practice is entrancing because it is blatant there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing in the entire world. The easiest way to drive Hwoarang berserk is not to take him seriously; Jin saves that knowledge for a special occasion.  
  
Hwoarang is light-hearted and fluttering-tempered against Jin’s solid, grave character. Also much too colourful, which won’t fade even though he has painstakingly learned to respect Jin’s fondness of silence. His humming is melodic and even though he mumbles to the songs he draws out of his electric guitar, no amount of pleading or coercion can persuade him to actually sing.  
  
Hwoarang is hardly a brilliant cook. His cuisine is passable and he’s entirely too much a victim of junk food – mostly salty snacks, no sweets – to actually put effort in it. He does, however, prepare the best breakfast-turned-lunch Jin has ever tasted, and he’s surprisingly adept of green on his plate. He is allergic to cats and the tip of his nose gets pinkish from too much sneezing. He does not take well to being reminded of the cuteness of it.  
  
Hwoarang has a difficult temper, but he’s getting better. He never knew his parents but he has eventually come to terms with that. He takes fussing as a sign of mindfulness and attention, even though he’ll bark at Jin for it. He is not easy to sleep next to, because even in a double bed he is _everywhere_ ; he does cuddle back so it’s manageable. His lovemaking of choice is rough and urgent and Jin knows he should not feel quite so flattered at the sounds of humid need, except he does feast in the pliant body.  
  
Hwoarang was not one to hold hands in public until he learned that it made Jin blush crimson. That a tuxedo now remains non-crumpled for approximately three hours’ worth of compulsory social event makes Jin believe in the two of them, if only a little. Stolen oral sex in the bathroom reminds him that he does not have a choice in the matter anymore.  
  
-*-


End file.
